How many significant figures does $3000$ have?
Solution: Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. ${3}000$ Since there is no decimal, trailing zeros are not significant. $\color{orange}{3}\color{orange}{000}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 1.